What could have
by KCrisGlz
Summary: She was the one, and he wasn't going to let her go away once again. Set during 150th episode, if things had ended up different, what could have happened. McRollings.
1. Leap of faith

**Ok, so here I go. I haven't wrote something in a long time, and this is my first story in english, which isn't my first language, so I expect some errors on the writing hoping it ain't much. So, I just started watching Hawaii 5-0 a week ago, and just watched the 150th episode, and even though a like Lynn, Catherine will always be the one for me so when I watched the episode and saw the big opportunity the writers let go I couldn't stop thinking about this storyline. I know maybe is because budget or schedules why they couldn't bring Michelle Borth again as something more than guest star, but a girl can dream. It's really short, nothing fancy, but I really hope you enjoy it. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Who could imagine that some hours earlier, the only worries for Commander Steve McGarrettMcGarrett was to enjoy a romantic dinner with his girlfriend Lynn. But right now he was standing in front of the woman whom had broken his heart more than once. She, with her backpack on her shoulder ready to go away once again and leaving him with his heart in million pieces, again. Because even when Steve McGarrete wanted to hide it from him and his entire _ohana,_ Catherine Rollins was and will always be the love of his life, she was "the one".

\- Do me a favor and tell me something. Are you happy? Doing what you doing? – McGarrett asked already knowing what the answer was, but he need to hear from her lips, from those lips that he wanted to kiss so badly.

\- Yeah, I am – Catherine saw in Steve eyes how, once again, here she was breaking this man heart.

In the back, the sound of the engine of the aircraft begin to hear, doing even more real the fact that their lives were headed in opposite directions without knowing what could the future bring into their lives. He reached to her and embraced her, with the hope that this wasn't the last time they will share a hug, but with the feeling that after this, the things between them could never be the same. He loved her, he still loved her with all his heart and nothing and no one could change that soon; but he was aware that the decisions that both had made in the past had leaded them here, at this exact point in their lives.

\- You know, Just because I'm not in your life doesn't mean I don't still care about you – He knew it, but that didn't make things easier.

\- I know, I know

\- See you around Sailor

While she walked towards the aircraft, he could see how their life together, all the options in the future, wedding, kids, family dinners; easily and slowly faded away. He was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

\- I know about it - She faced him

\- What? – know about what, adding confusion to all the feelings he was experiencing right know.

\- I know what you were gonna do just before I left – the only way she could know that, is if someone have told her, and he was sure no one in his team could have told her so the only one left was Lynn. – It was an accident, she didn't mean to. I'm Sorry.

She apologizing was like a bucket of cold water for him, like if somehow he needed to be reminded that she still cared for him for real. And just like that, he needed to know.

\- So, just, you know, out of curiosity, if I would have ask, what would you have said? – He saw how that little smile draw in her face, that beautiful smile that reminded him of the good old days.

\- I would have said yes – she struggled with the tears in her eyes, and then he realized that this was hard for both of them.

\- She took a big breath and faced toward the aircraft and when everything seemed that everything was going to end just like this, with a bunch of "what could have", he took a leap of faith, not wanting to let go the love of his life once again without even trying.

\- And ifI asked you today? - The bag on her shoulder dropped, he knew she wasn't expecting that question, damn, he even didn't knew he was going to do it. But the words were out of his mouth already.

\- What? - with an even more confused look on her face, he asked again

\- If I asked you, that question today, what would the answer be?

Lot of confusion, that was the only thing he could see in her face, not knowing if this was a joke, she started to laugh.

\- are you serious?

\- I couldn't be more serious in my life - he said with his best straight face - so, what would you say?

\- You haven't even dropped the question - her face started to softened but that little smile was the only thing that was feeding his hope.

\- You can't expect she will give you an answer if you haven't asked properly - the voice of his mother broke the tension that was forming around them.

\- You are right mom - he kneeled with a goofy smile on his face, and he felt how Chin, Kono and Lou ran towards them.

\- What is going on here? - Kono asked

\- Something that I should have done long time ago - said Steve, he watched his team and wished his best friend were here. Took a deep breath, and looked Catherine in the eyes, smiled and...

\- Catherine Rollins, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Will you marry me? - What was he doing? It wasn't even closer to what he was planning to do in the first place, and that was what made this different and special, it wasn't planned. He just did what his heart told him to do, without thinking in consequences. She was silent, tears started coming out from her eyes. Seconds that seemed minutes even hours. Steve closed his eyes, realizing that what he have just done

\- Yes - opening his eyes without believing what he just heard - Yes sailor, I will marry you.

Claps started to hear around them, he couldn't hide the joy, pulled Catherine into his arms promising himself that he would never let her go again, he lift her face and kissed those lips that looked so tempting since the beginning of this op.

\- I promise I will give you that ring, you are going to love it.

He knew he had a lot of things to work out when they landed back in Honolulu airport. He knew that one person ended up losing in this, and hated himself for that; but selflessly thinking, he wasn't going to allow the love of his life walk again out of his live, and suddenly, wedding, kids, family dinners were in his future.

 **So, like I said, something reallyshort. Just wanted to let this out, and maybe some of you enjoyed it. I'm aware of the errors in the writing, if someone wants to point them to me and help me to improve, thank you.**

 **Leave a comment if you like it, and lets see if the muse sticks around. Thank you for your time to read this.**

 **BYE**

 **Cristina**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know, I know is been a while, but to be fair, I published the last chapter without thinking on making a second one. I'm not the kind of person that leaves things started, and I had already started this one, I had the idea, but life happened and for one thing or another I couldn't write more about it. I know is a short chapter, but I just hope you guys enjoy it.**_ ** _Remember english isn't my first language so any constructive criticism is appreciated. See you at the end of the chapter._** _  
_

 ** _Disclaimer: well I think you can guess i dont own H50 or any of the characters_**

* * *

 _\- Are you sure about this?_ –Catherine couldn't help to ask nervously.

 _\- I have never been so sure about something in my entire life_ – Steve took her hand and kissed it.

The team was about to land at San Francisco international airport after a long flight back home.

 _\- The thing is Steve, after leaving you, after you told me that you couldn't wait for me_ – She closed her eyes for a second – _I have no right to come to Oahu and tear apart the life that you have built._

 _\- I know why you are saying this, and the only one that has to worry about this is me._ – He smiled at her and turned his head towards the window, watching how the lights of the city started show another beautiful face of San Francisco.

 _\- Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to San Francisco International Airport. –_ The voice of the flight attendant announcing this arrival to America – _local time is 19:35. Please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the plane have completely stop. On behalf of the airline and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for your preference. Have a nice stay._

* * *

 _\- So are you telling me that "Saving Mama McGarret" op turned into a romantic get away with Catherine?_ – Detective Danny Williams asked his partner who was sitting in front of him at the table in the hotel bar, he was also coming home after being at New Jersey visiting his family.

 _\- It wasn't a romantic getaway Danno. Things just happened that way_.

 _\- What about Lynn? Because if you needed a reminder, you have a girlfriend_ _waiting for you at home. You were on a date with her before all this happened._ -

Steve took a long sip of his beer, and looked at Danny to the eyes. He knew it, but the fact that Catherine was leaving everything to come back home was an opportunity he was going to take. For once in his life he didn't feel bad to be a little selfish and thinking on himself first.

- _I know that Danno, thanks for the reminder_

 _\- Look, babe. I'm happy for you, for both of you, I really am. I just want you to look at the big picture. But hey, you are a big boy and already made a decision and I support it and I'm with you one hundred percent._ – He took a deep breath _– just don't hurt her, Lynn is a great woman._

\- _I know, I know. I just need to figure out what I'm going to tell her and how I'm going to tell her._ – If he didn't figure this out soon, the guilt was going to eat him alive.

 _\- The truth Steven, just the truth_.

 _\- Hey how things are back in New Jersey?_ – asked Steve changing the subject of conversation, he didn't need to think about this for the rest of the night.

 _\- Things are good, family is good. My mom says hi to her favorite annoying superman._

\- Hey boys – Catherine approach to them coming from the lobby _– I thought everyone was already here._

 _\- Oh no, sorry. Steve and I came early to talk, a lot of things to talk._ – Said with a note of typical sarcastic – _I don't see any waiter over here, I'm going for another beer._

 _\- Let me go, do you want something Cath?_

 _\- A beer is fine –_ Steve leaned and landed a soft kiss on her lips.

 _\- Be right back_

The silence between the two of them turned awkward. It was obvious Danny wasn't completely happy about Catherine.

 _\- Danny, listen, I …._

 _\- I'm gonna stop you right there Catherine_ – he interrupted her and then, with a lower voice continued. – _Of course we are going to talk, but not right here, not in front of him_

 _\- I understand_ – nodded Catherine. She knew why the harsh attitude form Danny and understand it. She knew how bad she had hurt Steve.

* * *

At the bar waiting for their beers was Steve, looking at the table were his friends were. Even from far away he could notice that the things between them weren't in great terms. His phone started to ring pulling him from his own thoughts, Lynn's photo showed on the screen. Steve sighed as he answered the call.

- _McGarrett_

- _Hey you, how things are going? Are you coming home soon? –_ Steve couldn't help feeling guilty while hearing Lynn's voice.

 _\- Perfect, we just landed in San Francisco, taking a flight to Oahu tomorrow morning_

- _We? Is your mom coming with you?_

- _No, no. Doris is fine but she isn't coming_ – for a split of a moment she thought on giving her a heads up – _Is just that... Danny couldn't get his mouth shut and he alerted the team, so Kono, Chin and Lou met with me over there a helped me_.

 _-Oh Ok, so I see you tomorrow?_

- _Yeah, I ... I'll call you a soon as I can_ – tried to control the nervousness on his voice. He needed to talk with her soon.

- _I'll be waiting your call. Have a safe flight and say hi to everyone for me._

 _-_ _Will do. Bye._

It didn't matter how happy he was for getting back Catherine, the guilty he was feeling for what he was going to do to Lynn was there and it wasn't going away soon. She was a beautiful and amazing person who didn't deserved it. She show him how to move on, how to be happy when he thought would never have happiness with someone else. And he was just going to hurt her. She just didn't deserved it, she didn't deserved him.

 _-Hey Bro, are you ok?_ \- With a touch in the back, Chin let him know he was there along with Lou

 _-Yeah, I was just talking with Lynn_

 _-Oh that explain the ugly face, wait, it's just your normal face_ \- Lou said trying to lightening the mood.

- _This face? At least is better than your ass_ – he answered back, and wiped his thoughts about Lynn from his head at least for now, if he wanted to enjoy the free night with his Ohana.

 _-Let me tell you something about this ass..._

 _-Ladies, ladies, I don't know about you but I'm hungry_ –Chin intervened before the conversation continued, not that he didn't enjoy how this two exchange words.

 _-Yeah I'm hungry too, I don't want to hear about your ass Lou._ \- They started walking to the table where Danny, Catherine and now Kono were waiting for them.

 _\- What took you so long? Were you bottling the beer?_ \- Danny got up to greet Lou and Chin – _Good to see you two. I hear you saved Steven's ass, once again. I don't know what he would do without us._

 _-Don't even get me started_ – everyone seated at the table and enjoyed one of their typical dysfunctional but happy dinners. Just like in old times, Catherine included.

* * *

The knock at the door woke him up, the clock on the night table say it was only 3:30 am. With a grunt, he seated for a second on the edge of the bed. A second knock at the door, a little louder this time.

 _-I'm coming. I'm coming. Steve it better not be you because I swear to god...-_ He opened the door, seeing someone he didn't expect to see. - _Catherine, what... what are you doing here? Do you know is three, almost four am and we have to catch an early flight._

\- _I know Danny, but I really needed to talk with you._ \- He sighed and walked inside the room.

 _\- Come in_

 _\- I'm sorry I woke you. But I need to clear the things between us_. _And I know once we get to the airport it's going to be nearly impossible for us to have a real talk._

He stood there watching her while she was walking back and forth nervously. He also wanted to talk with her, but why she couldn't wait until the morning or the next day, but she do had a point on that. Once they landed on Hawaii things were going to be a little difficult. With a move of his head, he invited the woman to sit.

 _-So ..._ \- Started the detective, giving her the cue to start talking.

 _\- Look Danny, I know I screwed things up. I truly believed that going away and work with the CIA was the best for me at the moment. Now I know it wasn't my brighter idea._

Danny took a deep breath, and tried, not very well, not to be mad at her. After their little talk months ago about she staying for good and Danny convincing Steve that getting a ring and proposing to Catherine was a good idea, he couldn't trust her right now, he cared for Steve like a brother, and after seeing him suffer after she left, it was kind of hard to try to trust her again.

 _-Of course it wasn't smart_ – Danny mumbled – _look I'm more than happy to see him happy, I'm not the one who should forgive you it's him, and apparently he already did. I just don't want to see him go through hell for you one more time._

 _-I don't intent to put him on that position. But I do care for your forgiveness, you were my friend too._ – a little tear was forming in her eye, she didn't wanted to cry but after seeing how things were right now, and how much pain she caused to people so cared about, it was just so hard for her. – _I can only imagine how much I hurt him_

 _-Yes, you can only imagine. I was here for him, but you know him, he isn't the type to share his feelings. -_ The tears started to flow from her eyes. She was just too emotional right now, having a second chance with Steve was something she never imagined. - _Look, maybe in the future, things can go back as like they were before you left. But you can't blame if a put him before you. So you have to promise that this time you'll stay for good._ _And has to be a promise you won't break._

"Stay for good" those words scared her more than she thought, being in only one place for too long or forever wasn't something she used to do, that why she joined the US navy. That's why she left when she started feeling trapped with her life in Hawaii.

 _-I'll do better, I love Steve and I'm not planning on hurting him again. –_ She give a reassuring smile to Danny, she really meant it and was going to find a way to make things work. She just wasn't going to let Steve go from her life again.

 _-I'm happy to hear that, now, I should get in the shower, maybe it's time to get ready for the airport_

 _-Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to, but I needed to clear the things between us Danny. –_ She smiled softly, she looked at him and told him honestly – _and as a friend, I promise to get your trust back._

 _-Just don't hurt Steve again and we will be fine –_ told her while he was leading her to the door

- _I should get back and wake up Steve, he was so tired I'm afraid he won't wake up –_ she waved goodbye and walked towards her hotel room with less things to worry about.

* * *

- _Steve, wake up –_ she was placing soft kisses on Steve's face and neck as an attempt to wake him up – _it's time to get ready. We need to get to the airport in less than an hour._

 _\- We have to? –_ He answered with a husky voice while he pulled her to the bed. Catherine leaned her head against his naked chest.

\- _As much as I would love to stay in this bed with you for days, we have a flight to catch. –_ She tried to escape from his embrace and failing at it. He just didn't want to let her go. Not now, no never. But they had to go. He placed a soft kiss on her head.

\- _We have all of our lives to be like this, you know? –_ He caressed her back, she tilted her head and looked him in the eyes seeing only hope and love in his eyes.

 _\- I know –_ Placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled sweetly at him. She then buried her head in his chest and took a deep breath and sighed. – _Time to go._

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? to OOC? well, I can't promise a third episode, but it might be if the muse stick around and of course if life gives me so free time to do it.**_

 _ **Leave a comment if you liked it, i love reading what you guys think. Thank you for taking a bit of your time to read this.**_

 _ **PEACE AND LOVE**_

 _ **Cristina**_


End file.
